Mites such as red mites and northern fowl mites are insect pests that feed on blood of chickens, for example. Due to anemia and stress caused by hematophagous behavior of these insect pests, there are problems of decreasing intake of fodder and decreasing egg laying rate in the chicken industry. To cope with these problems, high-temperature steam is sprayed inside chicken houses, or, agents such as insecticides are dispersed. Patent Document 1 discloses an insect trap that can capture insect pests such as ticks and mites. Insect pests such as ticks and mites can be captured if such an insect trap is used.